1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates in general to an exercise device and a method of exercising especially adapted for sit-up type exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art: Numerous devices have heretofore been developed for use in exercising. Bruder, U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,039 discloses a contoured pad which is shaped to conform substantially to the longitudinal curvature of the back of a person on which a person lays which exercising. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,280 discloses a buoyant exercising device for supporting a person on a body of water as the person exercises by rocking the device on the body of water. Kupchinski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,259 discloses an exercising cot for supporting a person in a reclined position to enable the person to exercise by bending at the waist, sides and hip regions. Birch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,870 discloses an exercising device comprising a rockable structure which allows a person to sit on a portion thereof and rock backward into a shoulder stand position.
It has long been known that sit-up type exercise are beneficial to the abdominal area. However, it is now known that the standard sit-up conditioning exercise consisting of raising the trunk to a sitting position from a supine position with the legs remaining straight causes undue stress and trauma to the lower back regions.
Thus, the "perfect" sit-up is not considered to be done with the knees bent and the back always curved. Further, the most desirable sit-up is now considered to be the "crunch" style sit-up consisting of raising the trunk only a slight amount with the knees bent and the back always curved and with the abdominal muscles tensed.